Don't Mess With Witches
by CassInMyAss
Summary: The brothers complete another successful hunt, but the aftermath leaves them with an Angel-gone-Dog  in the literal sense. Now they must find a way to return Castiel to his original form.
1. All Dogs Go To Heaven

It had all been so normal.

So the monster. Gank it, get out of Dodge.

Easy, they'd been doing it ten years now. Routine. Sure sometimes their lives were threatened or they ended up in the hospital (or jail), but in the end they always escaped. Went on. Moved out. Check please.

Onto the next Monster.

All but this time. This time, Sam and Dean Winchester stared at the tiny, very furry body in front of them. Their green eyes held the same amount of disbelief. That gaze was glued on the mystery in front of them.

A beige trench coat was draped almost purposefully about the small body, the black blazer was rumpled on the floor and covered in long, thin, tan hairs. A tie hung around it's neck, there was a soft noise heard.

_Dean._ A voice said, Dean's head snapped around the room. His gaze centered back onto the creature sitting in the middle of the clothes. _Dean. Why are you so large? And why can't I speak?_

"Um… uh…" Dean stammered, he looked up at Sam. "A… a little help here?" Dean asked his brother.

The other shrugged helplessly, "I honestly have… there is…" Sam searched for the words to say.

_Sam. I demand to know what happened to me._ That voice again, so familiar and yet the vessel who normally spoke for it was… well, no longer there.

In its place was a very oddly marked, blue-eyed and very blank looking dog. One of his very large ears was pulled up, towards the brothers. The other was off to the side, confused. _Dean._ Castiel's voice echoed in the man's head. Dean had to bite back a laugh as he watched the ear twitching, this time in irritation.

_This is not a laughing matter Dean. I demand to know what has happened to me._ Castiel was beginning to sound impatient, and his lips started to curl. The lights dimmed around the room and Dean could clearly see the outline of Cass's wings. He frowned, gaining some form of control over his emotions.

After all, a tiny, fluffy dog with wings wasn't laugh material.

Of course not.

"Well, Cass," Dean hesitated again, he turned slightly and brought his hands together, "You're uh, well. You're a dog."

Cass's blue eyes blinked at him. _What._ It wasn't a question, he looked between them. He lifted up a leg like he was going to touch Dean. Or reach for him.

However, that leg wasn't the long, firmly muscled arm he was used was used to.

It was this short, black, white and tan…. _paw._

Castiel leapt back, his backwards tie still around his neck. He let out a sharp bark of confusion - perhaps that was going to be an exclamation? His blue eyes looked at his paw, his body, his… tail. Cass let out another cry and jumped to his stubby feet. He looked back up at Dean.

"Cass, it's going to be alright." Dean said, he crouched down. Holding out his hands. He nearly lost it again when the angel's tail started to wag ever so slightly. _Do you mean it, Dean?_ Cass asked him sharply. His head snapped up, those round ears perked straight up on his time, Dean couldn't resist, he started to laugh, collapsing all the way onto his knees and elbows, sputtering loudly. He could see Sam in the background, trying very unsuccessfully to hold in his own laughter.

A sudden snarl brought his attention to the dog, Cass's hackles were raised and his white tipped tail was flung straight into the air. His blue eyes were icy and radiating with irritation. For a second Dean reflected on how much easier it was to tell Cass's moods. There wasn't just one stoic or mildly confused expression crossing the angel's face now. He was all irritation.

"Relax Cass, if you had a sense of humor you'd see why we're laughing," Dean commented, still laughing at the corgi. "I mean, look at you." He pointed at the floor mirror, "Look! You've got no legs, and a _tail._" Dean kept on chuckling.

Cass padded over towards the mirror Dean had shown him and stared back at his reflection. Instead of Jimmy Novak's face - the stubble, the mess of brown black hair and the stubborn jaw - he saw a dog. A sweet looking animal with odd markings and strange light colored eyes. His tail flicked up and his ears pulled back. _I am a dog._ He remarked calmly.

Sam nodded his head, "I'll… get right on calling Bobby to fix this problem," He reached for his phone. Just as he'd flipped it open and started to dial their father replacement, Cass's voice slashed into his mind.

_No. I will handle this immediately. No phone calls._

A look of intense concentration flickered over the dog's face. Ears half turned, tail straight up and legs bunched. He stood there for several seconds, Dean and Sam holding their breath before Cass looked up and uttered a soft whine.

_I… I can't go anywhere._ His voice was pathetic. His ears dropped and his butt plopped onto the ground. He looked up miserably confused at the brothers. _I fear I am trapped in this form_. Cass said to them.

Dean's head whipped up. "No Cass. We'll get you changed back." His heart clenched when Cass's blue eyes looked up at him and that hopeful twitch came to his ears. _Promise?_ Cass asked seriously. "Promise." Dean swore, holding out his hand to the dog.

Cass studied it, then looked up. _ I… I don't know what I'm supposed to do with that, Dean._

"You shake it." Dean said, desperately trying to hide the grin that was working it's way up his face. "With your p-hand."

Cass studied him and then lifted the stubby limb and placed it in Dean's. _Now what?_ he asked.

Dean smiled, "Now we find the monster who changed our fair angel and get you back. You'll be grouchy and mysterious in no time, Cass." He got to his feet, turning towards Sam when:

_I am not grouchy._

Dean couldn't think of a word to say without breaking into rolling laughter.

Please excuse if Castiel, Dean and Sam are all more than a bit OOC. Ugh, only my second time writing them for fanfictional purposes. This will continue, I cannot promise when it will be uploaded.


	2. Impala Is My Baby

Two days earlier and the impala had just rolled into town.

Actually, she had more or less clunked in. They had been driving for a long time and she was low on gas, therefore very unhappy about everything. She grounded to a halt outside a diner and shut off with a growl.

Dean opened the door and stepped out. He patted the car's hood, "I'm sorry baby," Dean started, "We'll fill you up with good gas, okay? Don't be mad." He stroked her black coated metal frame with a frown.

Sam just watched. "Dean." His brother didn't look up, "It's a car." At this, Dean's head jerked up like Sam had offend the moral values Dean stood upon.

"Sam. Please. A litter consideration." Dean's mouth was drawn in a firmly straight line, his green eyes narrowed in irritation. "Nevermind, you'll just never understand Sammy." Dean flicked open his phone and looked at it with an intent expression on his face.

"Cass?" Sam asked, walking around the car towards Dean. He blinked as Dean snapped the phone shut.

"Nope." Dean said innocently. "So, why this town?"

Same looked off balanced for a moment, but then recovered. "Right uh, so there have been a rash of murders the police can't explain…."

"Because they're just not the brightest bunch, or up our tree?" Dean cut in, looking mildly miffed about the car.

Sam threw him a look, "It's supernatural, alright Dean? There's been a lot of other signs around this place. Cow mutilations, Out of Seasons Storms…" He paused as Dean looked up sharply.

"It's not that yellow-eyed prick is it, because ya'know. We've been there; shot that. Even got a freaking' t-shirt." Dean's expression was hooded, Sam offered him a slight smile.

"No, it's not him, Dean. He's gone." _Like Dad._ But that was better unsaid. _Though…_ Sam thought, _Judging by Dean's face I'd say he already thought it._ Sam let out a sign, "Anyway, the signs point more towards witchcraft than anything else."

"Sabrina oops-I-burned-that or full on hex bags?" Dean asked, he had only to look at Sammy's face to realize. "Alright, I'll take that as an 'expect the worst' face." Dean let out a sigh, he was about to ask who they were going to speak with first when his phone rang.

He looked down, then picked it up. "Cass, what's up?" Dean asked into the phone, he looked serious for a moment and Sam's eyes shifted to the figure who had appeared in an almost silent rush of noise. Dean paused mid-sentence and clicked the phone closed sharply. "Damnit Cass."

Castiel looked at the brothers with his monotone expression, "I've… been told something powerful is in this town. I was worried and came to help," Cass said simply. He looked towards Dean, "Do you know what you're up against?"

Dean looked at Sam, "No, but I'm sure you're here to enlighten us." He offered Cass something that should have been called a grimace but meant to be a smile.

Cass just stared at Dean, all of his sarcasm and other human emotions going directly over his head. Instead he nodded his head shortly, "There's been talk of a growing dark power in these parts. We've got to move fast and take it out. It could cause problems."

Dean nodded, "Right, throwing a wrench in our plans."

Cass looked at him, browns furrowed, "I do not understand why there are wrenches in the plan." Cass looked at Sam, "This is one of those… references, isn't it?"

Sam just nodded, he looked at Dean who had turned away from the angel before returning his attention to Cass, "Cass, do you think you could locate the energy?" He frowned when Cass shook his head.

"It's being blocked somehow, they might have knowledge of enochian warding sigils." Cass rolled his shoulders, something he had learned from Dean. It meant something like, 'I don't know.' Or such. Human emotions and reactions often made absolutely no sense to the angel.

Dean nodded his head, "Alright Cass, we'll let you kno-" He turned back to find Cass staring intently at… nothing. "Cass?"

The angel's head jerked up in surprise. "I… I seem to be being prevented by this power." Cass's face looked surprised. Dean nodded. "I can't go anywhere." He looked up at Dean, "This is far more serious than I thought. I will be of little reconnaissance use."

Dean patted his friend on the shoulder, "It's alright Cass. Now you can try things our way. But first, we eat. I'm starving. Then we fill up my baby."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Cass as the angel spoke, "You do not have a baby."

Dean looked at Cass, "I've got one, she's parked right over there." He pointed

Cass looked over to where Dean had indicated, "That is your car, that is not a baby." He looked confused, "Am I missing something again?"

Dean had thrown his hands up into the air in exasperation.


End file.
